She's Back
by ayarian88
Summary: Emma Teller is the wife of Jax Teller, sister to Opie and Daughter of Piney. After having been separated from her husband for 5 years find out if there's still love in their marriage or if they're headed for divorce.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! I know what your thinking. I have so many stories why am I starting another one. Well if you've read any of my other stories then you know that when I get an idea in my head that it won't go away until I've written something. So here's the first chapter of this stories. It's a little different than my usual stuff. At least I think that it is. If I get 5 reviews I'll write another chapter.

Chapter 1

Do you ever have that feeling where it seems like everything in your life is going great and then all of a sudden it seems like everything is crashing? Well that's my life. Thirteen years ago, I married the love of my life. Now granted things have never been perfect, but things weren't bad either…unless it was things dealing with the club. Let me back up…My name is Emma Teller. My husband or shall I say soon-to-be ex-husband is Jax Teller. He's the VP of SAMCRO. His best friend is my brother. Opie Winston. That's right I'm one of the children of the first 9. My dad tried to tell me that the only thing that was going to come out of my relationship with Jax was heartbreak. And in a way he was right.

Jax and I have known each other our entire lives. I'm older than Opie so I remember everything. I remember Jax's Dad, JT too. I also remember when my mom left my Dad too. She couldn't handle the club anymore. She tried to take me and Opie with her when she left but my dad protested. When I was a senior in high school, Jax dated this awful girl, Tara Knowles. I couldn't stand her. Never the less, he fell in love with her. When I graduated, I went to the community college out in Stockton. Over the next three years, it was like Jax and Tara were glued at the hip. When they were 16, Jax and Opie dropped out so that they could prospect for the club. I always knew that they would. A year later, Jax shows up at my apartment in the middle of the night. I remember it like it was yesterday.

 _***Flashback ***_

 _I went to answer my door, because whoever it was, wasn't going to stop knocking. When I opened my front door, I was surprised to see Jax standing there. Normally, he would be with Tara at this time of night. "Jax? What're you doing here? It's like 2 o'clock in the morning." I said, opening my door and letting him in._

 _He walked in and I shut the door behind him. We walked into my living room. "Tara's leaving." He said._

 _I looked up at him. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "What?" I asked, trying to make sure that I heard him right._

 _"Tara told me tonight that after graduation that she's leaving Charming. She's going to Chicago. Apparently, she got into Northwestern." Jax says._

 _"That's a good school." I said, earning myself a glare from Jax. "Sorry."_

 _"I don't know what to do. She wants me to go with her."_

 _What? Tara wanted him to leave his family and the club? "She wants you to leave the club?" I asked, and he nodded. "Jax, does she understand that if you do that then you can't ever come back to Charming?" I ask him._

 _He shakes his head. "No, I have explained the full extent of that choice to her." Jax says. I feel bad for him. "Tell me what to do."_

 _"Don't go." I said._

 _****End of Flashback***_

In the end, he let Tara go. I wasn't sure if it was because of the club or because of me that I told him not to go with Tara. A year after Tara left, Jax and I were at a club party and we ended up hooking up. The next morning, we both thought that it was going to be awkward, but we ended up finding out that we both had feelings for each other. My dad was pissed when he found out. Even though I had grown up around the club, my dad had never wanted me to end up with one of the guys.

Six months later, Opie was getting married. Donna had found out that she was pregnant, so my brother had proposed and they decided to get married before she started showing. It wasn't long after they got married that I found out that I was pregnant. I thought that my dad and Opie were going to kill Jax.

 _***Flashback***_

 _Opie, Dad and I were having dinner at the diner and I had just told them that I was pregnant. "I'm going to kill him." Opie said._

 _"Not if I get to him first." Dad said._

 _They both stood up from the table and were about to start towards the door when I stopped them. "You can't." I said._

 _They both turned and looked at me. "Why not?" Opie asked me._

 _"Because he doesn't know yet." I said._

 _After two hours of convincing my Dad and Opie not to kill Jax, I found myself pulling into the parking lot of TM. Jax was in the garage working on a car. I got out of my car and walked over to the picnic table in front of the clubhouse to wait for him. When he got finished, he walked over to me. "Hey you. I thought you were having lunch with your Dad and Ope." He said._

 _"I did." I said. I really hoped that I didn't have a look of worry on my face._

 _"What's wrong?" He asked me._

 _"I need to talk to you." I said, and he nodded. "Not here."_

 _"Okay, we'll go inside." He said, knowing that he meant his room. We walked inside, through the barroom and back to his room. Once we were inside and the door was shut, he looked at me. "I'm gonna wash up and then we can talk, okay?" He said, and I nodded. He walked to the bathroom. While he was in the bathroom, I walked over to his desk and hopped on it to sit. A few minutes later he came out. He stood right in front of me, placing his hands on my thighs. "Now, what did you want to talk about?" He asked me._

 _I took a deep breath. "I need you to try not to over react." I said, and he nodded. "I'm pregnant…we're pregnant." I told him. I watched his face trying to judge his reaction. He started pacing the room. He still hadn't said anything. If he tried to back out of helping with this baby whether he still wanted to be with me or not…dad and Opie would kill him. "Can you say something please? Your kind of making me nervous." I said._

 _Jax stopped pacing and walked over to me. "Your dad and Ope are gonna kill me." He said._

 _"It's been mentioned." I told him._

 _He put his hand on the back of my neck and leaned forward and kissed me. When he pulled back, he stared into my eyes. "I love you." He said._

 _"I love you too." I told him. God did I love him._

 _"We're having a baby." He said, barely above a whisper._

 _I nodded. "We're having a baby." I said._

 _***End of Flashback****_

Clay and Gemma had been ecstatic when we told them that we were having a baby. Three days later, Jax and I were at the courthouse with my dad, Opie, Donna, Clay and Gemma. That was when I went from being Emma Winston to being Emma Teller.

7 and 1/2 months later, Jax and I found ourselves at the hospital with me in labor. It had been three o'clock in the morning. He had been at the clubhouse asleep. They'd gotten back late from a run and he'd just crashed there, too tired to drive home. After sixteen hours of labor, I gave birth to our daughter, Marissa Ray. She's my pride and joy.

Over the course of the next three years, things are great. At least until I get pregnant again. This time it's a boy. Jax starts growing distant towards the end of my pregnancy. 8 weeks before my due date I find myself at the hospital. Pre-term labor. I ended up having to a C-section. I had my son, JT jr.. Jax wasn't there for any of it. I thought that Opie was going to kill him for sure.

Three months later, I found out that Jax had cheated on me. I packed me and the kids up and left. I ended up in Seattle. Happy and I had become good friends over the years when he would come to Charming. When I told him what happened, he offered to let me, and the kids stay with him. And we did. For 5 years. Somehow Jax found out where we were, and he sent me divorce papers. I was pissed. I was seeing red.

I packed me and the kids up as fast as I could. After 5 years, we were going home. I had a husband to deal with.

Charming here we come.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay hope you guys liked the start of this story. Here's Chapter 2.

Chapter 2

When I pulled into my Dad's driveway, I saw my brother standing there waiting for us. I looked in the back seat and both kids were asleep. I got out of my car. My brother walked over and hugged me. "God, I missed you." He said.

"I missed you too, Ope." I said. I reached back in my car and grabbed my pack of smokes. I closed my car door and lit one.

"So, I'm guessing you got the papers." He said.

I took a hit of my cigarette and nodded. "Yep. You know where he's at?" I asked.

"Clubhouse." He said. I nodded. "Drop the kids off with Donna before you go."

"Thanks. How's Pop?" I asked.

"Wants to kill Jax for doing this to you." Ope said.

I took another puff. "I'm sure." I said. When I finished my cigarette, I got back in my car and followed Opie over to his house and dropped the kids off. Once the kids were settled, Opie and I headed over to the clubhouse. When I got out of my car, everyone started shouting my name, but I didn't stop. I was on a mission. I opened the clubhouse door, letting it slam behind me. Clay, Tig and Bobby were sitting at the bar when I walked in. I walked past them and back towards the dorms where I was sure that Jax would be. When I got to Jax's door, I knocked. The only thing I heard was a muffled "go away". I stood there and shook my head. Tired of waiting I checked the doorknob and it was locked. Good thing I wore my boots. I took a step back and I kicked the door in.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Who the hell…" Jax said. But then he turned around from getting off the bed and saw that it was me. "Em." He said.

Even with my drive from Tacoma to Charming, dropping the kids off with Donna and driving here…I was still pissed. "You wanna tell me why the fuck I have divorce papers sitting in my car." I said.

"Em, I haven't seen or talked to you in five years." Jax said.

"And who's fault is that?" I asked.

Jax ran his hand through his hair. "I know. I fucked up. I fucked up so bad that my family felt that they had to flee." He said.

"Your damn straight. Jax, you made me look like a fool. You missed the birth of our son only for me to find out that you cheated on me while I was in the hospital in pre-term labor." I said. "The only reason that I fled was because I couldn't stand to look at you. I didn't expect to be gone for 5 years. I expected you to come after me." I said.

We stood there in silence for a few minutes. "Where're the kids?" He asked me.

I stood there rocking back and forth. "With Donna. My brother didn't think that it was a good idea that I brought them over here right now. At least until we talked. I can have donna bring them over. Just remember that JT probably won't remember you since he was a baby." I tell him.

"I know." He says.

"I gotta go see my dad. I'll text Donna and tell her to bring the kids over." I say.

As I go to walk out of the room, Jax grabs my arm and pulls me to him. "I missed you, Em." Jax says.

I pull my arm free. "Bye Jax." I said, walking out of the room. I walk down the hall and knock on my Dad's door. I hear a muffled "come in" so I open the door, walking in and closing it behind me. "Hey Pop." I said.

"Hi sweetheart. How was your drive?" He asked me.

"No traffic." I said. I walk over to my Dad's mini-fridge and grab two beers. I go over to where my dad is sitting and hand him one. I sit in the chair across from him.

"You talk to Jax?" He asks.

"A little. There's still more talking that needs to be done but it's a start." I tell him.

He nods, opening his beer. "Where's the kids?" He asked me.

"With Donna. She's gonna bring them over though." I tell him. He gives me a look. "Dad, don't. He's their father no matter what happens between me and him. I shouldn't have ran away like I did." I say.

"You did what you thought that you had to." Dad says.

"I know. I'm gonna go see everyone." I said, standing up. I leaned over and kissed my dad on the cheek. "You coming to the house later?" I asked, and he nodded. "I'll see later then." I leave my dad's room and make my way back towards the barroom. Clay is the only one sitting there now. "Did I scare Tig and Bobby away?" I ask him.

He turns around and looks at me. "Nope. They went to help Jax." He said. "We've missed you around here."

I walked over to him and hugged him. "Missed you guys too." I tell him.

I sit on the barstool next to him. "You back for good?" He asks me.

I nod. "Yeah. You told Jax where to find me didn't you?" I ask him.

"No, I did." I turned and at the door to the clubhouse at where the voice was coming from. _Hap._ I started shaking my head. "That should have been my first guess." I said.

I pulled my smokes out of my pocket and lit one. "I'm sorry." Hap said.

I shook my head, blowing out a puff of smoke. "No, you don't apologize. It was the kick in the ass that I needed." I said. My phone started vibrating on the bar. I flipped open the phone and saw a text from Donna telling me that she was here. I stood and started making my way towards the clubhouse door. I stopped next to Hap. "Thank you." I said, kissing his cheek.

I walked outside and crossed the parking lot to where Donna had parked her car. My daughter climbed out of the car and looked at me. "Mom, why are we here?" Marissa asked me.

I put my hands on her shoulders. "Family. Your grandparents, Aunts, Uncles, and your dad. That's why. Don't question my decisions, okay?" I told her, and she nodded.

I walked around the car while Donna was helping JT out of the car. "Are you sure about this?" Donna asked me.

"Yeah D, I'm sure. I don't know what's going to happen between him and I, but I never should have left." I tell her, and she nods.

"Your damn right you never should have left." I turn at the sound of Gemma's voice.

"Hey Gem." I said.

She walked over to me and hugged me. "I've missed you." Gem said. "I almost strangled Jax myself for what he did."

Gemma pulled back and released me from the hug. "Thanks Gem. Marissa come say hi to Grandma Gem." I told my daughter. She walked around the car and hugged Gem.

I looked over towards the clubhouse and saw Jax walking across the parking lot. Marissa must have noticed to. "Daddy!" She yelled as she took off across the parking lot and jumped into Jax's arms.

"Hey princess." He said. "I've missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Mom said that we're back for good." Marissa told him.

"I'm glad. You guys were gone way too long." Jax said.

I turned back to Gem. We talk some more. When we're finished talking Gemma walks over to where Jax and the kids are, while Donna and I sit and watch. There was a party tonight, so Donna was gonna watch the kids while I went and hung out with everyone. An hour later, Jax is helping me get the kids in the car.

"Are you coming back for the party?" He asks me.

I nod as he walks me to my car. "Yeah. D's gonna watch the kids for me." I tell him.

He nods. "I'll see you in a bit." He says as I get in my car.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hope that you guys are enjoying this story. Here's chapter 3.

Chapter 3

When I got to my Dad's house, I went into my childhood bedroom. This wasn't a permanent situation, just temporary… at least till I figured out what was going to happen with me and Jax. I sat my suitcase on my bed and opened it up. I pulled out a black strapless dress and my black heels. I picked this specific dress because it clearly showed my crow on my collarbone. My crow was simple. It was a design of Jax's bike and then underneath the bike it said: Property of Jax Teller. It made it impossible to know whose Old Lady I was. I quickly jumped in the shower. When I got out, I got dressed. When I was ready, I grabbed my phone and my keys, and I left.

When I got back to the clubhouse, I parked my mustang next to Gem's caddy. I climbed out of my car and made my way across the parking lot. Hap was sitting on the picnic table when I got to the door. "What're you doing?" He asked me.

I stopped in front of him. "What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Em, we've been friends how long? You've never once went to a Tacoma party dressed like you are now. What are you planning?" Hap asked me.

"Nothing. I have nothing planned. I swear." I told Hap. I turned and made my way inside. Gemma was sitting at the bar. I walked in and joined her.

"Making a statement?" She asked me with her trademark smile.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." I said.

The prospect walks over and brings me a glass of whiskey. Someone must have told him that whiskey was my drink. "Sure. You just happen to wear a dress that shows your crow. Who do you think your fooling? I taught you everything that you know." Gem said.

I looked at her and smiled. I downed my whiskey. "Oh I know you did. Gem, I have no idea what is going on with my marriage. I just thought that I'd wear something that would show a reminder. Is that so wrong?" I say.

She shakes her head. "Not at all. Prospect…" She says getting the Prospects attention. He turns toward us. "2 more." He nods and refills our glasses. Gem and I sit there at the bar for a little before we end up at a table across the room. We sit down, and I notice Jax watching me from his game of pool with Ope. Gem and I at the table and she fires up a joint.

I guess Gem saw me looking at Jax cause when I looked back at her, she was staring at me. "Go ahead. I know that you want to put your two cents in." I said.

"You see the blonde gash next to Jax?" She asked me, and I nodded.

"That's _her_." She said. I knew that she was referring to the girl or gash that Jax had cheated on me with.

"Can I break her face?" I asked, knocking back my shot of tequila.

"I don't care what you do. You're a grown woman. I just thought that you'd want to know." Gem said.

I knocked back another shot as I sat there and watched the blonde gash with my husband. I knocked back another shot before I stood up and walked over to them. I stood there and watched for a minute. "He's got all he needs tonight sweetie." The gash said.

"What's your name?" I asked her as calm as I could. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that my brother was backing away. He knew what I could do. _Hell, I broke his nose when he was fifteen because he tried to act like big brother instead of a younger one._

"Ima. And yours?" She said.

"Emma…Teller." I said.

She looked up at me and glared. "I didn't realize that you were back. Jax didn't say."

"Well you should have realized that something was up when he hasn't touched you all night." I say. She has a shocked look on her face. "Oh yeah, I've been watching all night with my mother-in-law." I said pointing to the table where Gem was still sitting. Gem waves at the gash. I took a step forward while Jax backed away joining my brother. "Now, the way I see it…you have two options." I say taking another step forward. "You can either leave the clubhouse or you can go find someone else to harass. And if you even think about harassing my brother you'll walk out of here with a broken nose." I say. It was almost too perfect. She couldn't get away from me quick enough.

I look over at Jax and he has a stunned look on his face. I glare at him. I look at my brother and he's laughing. "I see you still have it." Ope said to me.

I look back at Jax for a second before I turned back to my brother. "I never lost it." I said. Ope's still laughing when he goes to the bar. Jax steps closer to me. "You'd do well to remember that." I said. I start walking back towards Gemma. I tell her that I'm going home but that I'll be back tomorrow. She nods. I make my way outside towards my car.

"Em!" I hear from across the parking lot, causing me to turn around.

"What Jax? Are you mad cause I made your pussy for the night disappear?" I ask him.

"What was that shit in there?" He asks me. I don't say anything. "I'm sure that it has something to do with my mother and the fact that you're wearing a dress that shows your crow am I right?"

"So what if it does?" I said. "It's not like you tried to stop me from anything that I said to the blonde gash."

"Em, why are you really here?" He asked me.

"Maybe I missed you and the fact that you sent me divorce papers pissed me off… especially since you never even came to find me." I said.

The next thing I know, Jax is pushing me against my car. His hands are cupping my face and his lips are on mine. It had been a long time since I had not only been kissed by Jax, but since he had kissed me like this. It was heated and passionate. There was desire in the kiss. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against mine. "I never wanted a divorce. I just wanted you to come home." Jax said, before walking away back to the clubhouse.

I was still leaning against my car sometime later when Ope found me. "You okay?" He asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "I'm hungry and I need coffee. You hungry?" I asked him. He nodded. "Let's go to the diner." I said.

I got in my car and headed to the diner. When I got to the diner, I went in and found me and Ope a booth in the back so that we wouldn't be disturbed too much. I had just ordered for the both of us, knowing what he would order when he walked in. "Did you order?" He asked me.

"Yep." I said.

"So, you wanna tell why when I got to your car that you looked like someone had ran over your puppy." He said.

"Jax kissed me and said that he never wanted a divorce he just wanted me to come home." I said.

"Hell I would say the same after what happened with Ima." Ope said.

I rolled my eyes at my brother as the waitress brought us our coffee. "Ope, what do I do?" I asked him.

"I can't answer that for you. What is your heart telling you?" He asked me.

I sat there and thought for a minute. "That I still love him and that I miss my husband." I said.

"So then why are you sitting here with me?" Ope said with a smirk.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okaty so, the more that I get into this the more that it's not turning out how I originally imagined but of course none of my stories ever do. Oh well. Here's chapter 4.

Chapter 4

When I leave the diner, I had every intention of going back to my Dad's house… but for some reason I found myself back at the clubhouse. I climbed out of my car and made my way back inside. Gem was still sitting at the table we were at earlier. I looked at her and she pointed to toward the dorms. I made my way through the barroom towards the dorms. This time when I got to Jax's dorm, I knocked and waited. A minute later he opened the door. "Em. I thought you left." He said.

I push my way past him and he shut the door behind me. "I did. I ended up at the diner with Opie." I said. I walked over to the desk and hopped up on it.

"Okay." Jax said.

I sat there for a minute before I said anything. "Did you mean it?" I asked him.

He looked at me confused. "What?" He asked.

"What you said outside."

He nodded, walking towards me. "Em, for the last five years, every time I saw the clubhouse door open, I hoped that it was you and the kids. I know that I fucked up five years ago, and I can't say enough how sorry I am for that…But all I have wanted for the last 5 years was for you to come home so that hopefully I could start trying to make it up to you." Jax says walking closer to me. "I would have come after you, but I didn't know where you went. At least I didn't until Hap called me and told me that you and the kids had been staying with him." He says stopping in front of me and shoving his hands in his pockets. "I knew that the divorce papers would piss you off, I just hoped that it was going to be enough for you to come home." Jax said.

I grabbed the front of Jax's kutte and pulled him closer to me. I still didn't say anything. I leaned up on the edge of the desk and kissed him. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him, deepening the kiss.

After a while Jax and I found ourselves wrapped up in the blankets in the bed. "So now what?" I asked Jax.

"Right now? We're gonna lay here and I'm going to hold my wife. After that? I don't really know. I do know that I want you and the kids home and not at your dad's or Ope's." Jax said.

"Is it really that simple." I said and Jax looked at me confused. "You cheated on me and I left. It's been five years. Is it really so simple that we can just go back to the way that things were before I left?"

"Do you forgive me for what happened back then?"

"I think that I forgave you as soon as you told me about it. I think that I've just been more hurt than anything." I say. Jax nods. "It's not going to happen again, is it?"

Jax shakes his head. "No. I have no intention of hurting you like that again. I know what it feels like for you to leave me. I have no intention of reliving that pain again." Jax tells me.

"Okay." I say. "I missed you too Jax."

The next morning, I wake up and Jax is gone. I figure that he's either gone to get coffee or he's out in the garage working. I get up and get dressed, realizing that I have to go back to my dad's and change clothes and then go pick up the kids. When I head out to the parking lot, I stop by the office to tell Gem that I'll be back in a bit with the kids. As I'm about to walk into the office, I hear my brother's voice. "You what!" Ope yells. I step around the corner and see Jax and Ope talking. He looks up and sees me. "You! I wanna talk to you." Ope said, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Okay well can you follow me to the house so that I can change." I say, and he nods." I poke my head in the office. "Morning Gem. I'll be back in a bit with the kids." I tell her.

"Morning baby. That's fine. I'm ordering lunch. Anything specific?" She asks me, and I shake my head. "Okay, I'll see you later then." I head towards my car, but when I get there Jax is waiting. I smirk at him. "Strangest thing happened. I reconciled with my husband last night but when I woke up, he was gone." I said.

"I know. I'm sorry. I had to help Ope open this morning." Jax said.

"I understand. I'll be back in a bit with the kids. You need anything?" I say.

"A kiss from my wife would be nice." I lean up and kiss him.

"Better?"

"Much. Drive safe." He says as I get in my car. I pull out of the parking lot and head to my dad's house. When I get there, both Dad's and Ope's bikes are in the driveway. I climb out of my car and make my way into the house. They're both sitting in the living room when I walk in. I walk over to the couch, I sit down and start taking my heels off. I look at my brother. "You wanted to talk?" I ask him.

"Just like that?" He asked me.

"If it makes you feel better, we talked first." I say.

"It doesn't." Ope says.

"It does me." Dad says.

"Thanks Dad." I say before I turn to my brother. "Look, you're the one that helped me realize that I even wanted reconcile with him." I tell him. "What else do you want me to say?"

"So that's it. A kiss and a few words and you just take him back." Ope says as I stand up.

"Ope it was more than that. We talked things through and yes, I took him back. I missed my husband. I want my family whole. That's all that needs to be said." I tell him.

"I'm going to the cabin." Dad says.

"Okay Pop. Ride safe." I say as I kiss my dad's cheek heading to my bedroom to change clothes. I change my clothes and when I walk back out to the living room, my dad is still there but Ope is gone.

"He just worries about you. You know that, right?" Dad says.

"I know." I say before I walk out of the house. I head over to Ope and Donna's to pick up the kids. When I walk in the house, Donna is glaring at me. "Don't tell me. Your mad at me too." I say.

"No, I just hate that I had to hear about it from my husband and not you." D says.

"Sorry. It's been one thing after another." I say walking over to D's hallway. "Marissa, JT let's go." I call down the hallway. I turn back to my best friend. "Thanks for watching them. I didn't intend for it to be all night it just happened that way."

She nods. "I know. I just want you to be happy." She says.

"For the first time since I left, I am." I tell her. The kids come down the hallway a few minutes later. "Time to go." I say as we walk out the front door, D behind me. We get JT's car seat out of her car and I stick it in my car before putting him in the car. I turn back to D. "I might need your help this afternoon if Gem can watch the kids." I say.

"Just let me know." She says, and I nod before getting back in my car.

When we get back to the garage, I park my car next to Gem's in my usual spot. I notice a familiar car belonging to a blond gash. I also notice that Jax isn't in the garage where I figured he'd be. "Marissa, take your brother in the office with your grandma and stay put, you hear me." I say, and she nods.

I climb out of my car and make my way across the parking lot and into the clubhouse. I see Jax sitting at the bar with the blonde gash practically trying to sit in his lap. I walk over. "Come on, Jax. It'll be fun." She says.

"Ima, no. Now leave me alone. Em's due back anytime." Jax says to her.

"I can be quick." She says.

"You better be quick out the door." I say causing the gash to jump. She turns around and glares at me.

"Oh your back." Ima says. "Yippee." She goes to turn back to Jax when I grab her by the back of her head forcing her to look at me. "I thought I made myself clear last night for you to stay the hell away from my husband." I say.

"I didn't think that you were serious." She says. Wrong answer. I slam her face into the corner of the bar. "You bitch." She says.

"Sorry it's reflex. Now, didn't I make myself clear last night?" I say again.

"You left once, I figured you would again." Wrong answer again. I slammed her face into the bar again. "Damnit can you stop doing that." She says.

"One more time. Are you going to stay away from Jax?" I say.

"You realize at some point he's going to get tired of you right?" _Smack_ and _Crack_. That time I broke her nose.

I let go her hair, letting her fall to the floor. At this point I notice that there's several of the guys watching us. I turn and look at Chibs. "Chibby, you might want to give her something for the pain, I know that I broke it the third time." I tell Chibs.

"Sure thing. Prospect let's go." Chibs says, helping Ima out of the floor.

I turn back to Jax. He holds his hands up in surrender. "I didn't do anything." He says.

"I know. I just needed someone to take my anger out on." I say leaning over and kissing him.

He looks at me confused. "What happened?" He asks.

"Got into a fight with Ope. It'll be fine. Kids are in the office." I tell him.

He stands up, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Let's go." He says.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so this chapter was a little harder to write. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to read, review and favorite. Here's chapter 5.

Chapter 5

When Jax and I walk into the office, Gemma's staring at us. "Everything okay?" She asks me.

"Come on guys, let's go outside and let Mom and Grandma talk." Jax tells the kids leading them outside.

I walk over to the couch and sit down. I pull my smokes out of my pocket and light one. I nod. "Oh yeah. Just had to deal with some trash." I say. I tell Gem the story of how I broke Ima's nose. "I broke her nose this time."

"That's my girl." She says.

I blow out a puff of smoke. "So, I was gonna ask. Do you think that you could watch the kids this afternoon?" I ask, and she raises an eyebrow at me. "I'm pretty sure that since I've been gone that Jax hasn't been staying at the house." I say, and she nods. "D and I were gonna go over to the house and clean it up and then I gotta grab my stuff from my dad's house and probably go to the store." I tell her.

"Yeah that's fine baby. Marissa can help me do some filing." Gem says.

I laugh at Gem. "Child labor's illegal. You know that, right?" I say.

"Very funny. So is it safe to assume that you and Jax worked everything out?" She asks me.

"Yep." I say standing up and stepping towards the door. "Oh and Pop headed to the cabin." I tell her.

"Alright. Let Clay know. He's in the garage." She tells me.

I walk out of the office and into the garage. I see Clay over in the corner working on a car. I walk over to him. He looks up at me. "Hi pumpkin." He says to me, using my childhood nickname that he'd given me.

"Hey, Gem's gonna watch the kids so that D and I can go clean the house and run a few errands." I tell him, and he nods. "And Pop's headed to the cabin, not sure how long he'll be there."

He kisses the side of my head. "Thanks for telling me." He says.

"No problem." I said. I walk out of the garage and call D. I tell her to bring Ellie and Kenny and drop them off and that we can just take my car. She says that she'll be there as soon as she can that she's trying to calm Ope down. He was still mad. I roll my eyes at how childish my brother was being. I hang up the phone and walk over to the picnic table where Jax is sitting with the kids. I plop myself down on his lap. "Gem's gonna watch the kids while me and D go clean the house." I tell him.

"It's not as bad as you think it is." He says.

I nod. "It doesn't matter. I just wanna make sure that it's clean before I take the kids over there and I gotta swap JT's bed." I say.

"Stop worrying." Jax says wrapping his arms around me.

A few minutes later, we see Donna and Ope both pull in. D parks beside me and Ope parks his bike in its usual spot. He gets off his bike. Marissa sees Ellie get out of the car and she takes off across the parking lot. Ope walks over to us. I look at my son. "JT why don't you go see what Grandpa's doing in the garage." I say.

"Okay, momma. Hey Uncle Opie." JT says.

"Hey bud." Ope says as JT runs past him. Ope looks at us. "I'm sorry."

"For?" I say.

"Donna made me realize that I was being an egotistical asshole to you. I shouldn't have been. You were right. It's your life and your family. But at the same time you're my family too. You're my sister and I just worry about you." Ope says to me.

I stand up from Jax's lap. "Your right I am your sister. Your big sister so quit with the big brother act." I say, hugging my brother. "Now, I gotta. You two play nice." I say. I turn around and kiss Jax before I take off across the parking lot. I walk into the office where D is sitting with all four kids and Gem. "Gem, you sure your gonna be okay with the four of them?" I ask.

"Of course. There's not much going on today. We have the prospects and Marissa and Ellie are gonna help me in here. We'll be fine. Bring some pizza back." Gemma says.

"Thanks Gem." I say. I turn around and D and I head to my car. Once we're in my car, I put my sunglasses on and head towards mine and Jax's house. "I have no idea what the house looks like but Jax assures me that it's not as bad as I think." I tell her.

"Well from what Ope told me, Jax hasn't spent much time here since you left." D says.

"I'm sure. He knows not to bring a skank into my house, whether I'm there or not." I say and we both laugh. When I pull into my driveway, I notice that the grass needs to be cut. I pull my phone out of my pocket and call Jax. "Hey baby." I say when he answers.

"Hey everything okay?" He asks.

"Yeah. Do you think that you could get one of the prospects to come over here and cut the grass?" I ask him.

"Sure thing babe. I'll send Miles over. You can tolerate him better than Half-Sack." Jax says.

"Thanks baby." I say and hang up. I look at D. "Jax is sending Miles to cut the grass."

"That's one thing down." D says as we walk to my front door and I unlock it.

We walk into my house that I haven't stepped foot in, in five years. Jax was right. It's not as bad as I thought it was going to be. D sits on the couch while I walk through the house and take everything in. I walk back to the kids' rooms. Marissa's room is pretty much the same. The only difference is that it's painted purple and it has a full-size bed instead of the twin bed that used to be in there. I walk out of her room and into the next room, which is JT's. His room is completely different. The walls have been painted orange and there's Harley posters everywhere. His crib has been replaced with what I assume is the twin bed that was in Marissa's room. "Jax had me and Ope help him." I turn and see D standing in the doorway.

"When?" I asked.

She leans against the doorframe and I walk over and sit on the bed. "About two years ago. He wanted to make sure that the kids had appropriate beds for when you guys came home." D says.

"You know, Jax told me last night that he never wanted a divorce that he wanted me to come home and I see that now." I tell her. When I realize that the house really doesn't need cleaning, We walk into the kitchen. I hear a knock on my front door. D walks over and opens it while I search my kitchen for pen and paper. I look up and see Miles standing in my doorway. "Hey." I say.

"Hey, Jax said that your grass needs cutting." Miles says, and I nod.

"Yeah. There's a shed out back. I'm pretty sure that it's unlocked. Everything that you need should be out there. I have to run to the store in a bit but if you need anything let me know." I tell Miles.

"Thanks Emma. I'll get started." Miles says walking out the back door.

I find pen and paper and start working on a grocery list. D and I clean out the fridge and the cabinets as well. "Okay let's go." I say. D and I head back out to my car locking the front door unsure if Miles will still be there when we get back. We head down main street to the supermarket. I park my car right in front. "Time to shop." I say.

Two hours later, D and I are grocery shopping. We drop the groceries at my house and head to my Dad's house to pick up my stuff. We drop that back at the house and I quickly unpack it all. On our way back to the clubhouse, Gemma calls me and asks if we can pick up some beer and soda to go with the pizza. I tell her it's not a problem.

When I pull into the parking lot, Jax is at my door before I can even get out of the car. "What took so long?" He asks me when I get out of the car. I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in for a deep kiss before I say anything. "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what was it for?" He asks, when I pull back from the kiss.

"It was for you loving me and never giving up on me even though I was gone for 5 years." I tell him.

"So you like the kids' rooms then?" He asked me.

I nod. I walk to the trunk of my car. "I did. I loved them." I tell him. Miles and Half-Sack walk over and start unloading my trunk when I open it.

I close the trunk when they get everything out. Jax walks over and puts an arm around my shoulders and we walk to the clubhouse. "So Ma and Clay wanna keep the kids tonight." Jax says.

"Okay. What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"All four." He says, and I raise an eyebrow. "Yep. Something about Ris and Ellie being inseparable."

"Okay then." I say as we walk into the clubhouse.

Once we're in the clubhouse, Jax goes to us beers. I take in the sight in front of me. My family. Well everyone except for my Dad. Taking in the sight in front of me, I realize that this is where I need to be. This is home. It's my family.


End file.
